Looking Back At Me
by ToriIruujon
Summary: How would it feel to have your heart wrenched from your chest and crushed, particularily when you don't have one. That one night, Demyx's life changed, though whether it was for the better or worse, cannot be assured. Contains Yaoi, various pairings.
1. Running Away

Tears poured from the corners of his aqua coloured eyes. This wasn't what he'd wished to see…he'd hoped deep down that the gnawing horrors which plagued his mind were a lie. However…

Panting, Axel stared up at Demyx in disbelief, "D-Demy…this is…it's not what you think…" he said softly, climbing off the younger nobody, Roxas and walking towards Demyx, trying to assure the nobody he was telling the truth.

A sob broke free of his throat, and turning, he fled the bedroom, summoning a portal. Where it led, he didn't care, as long as he was away from there. As long as he didn't have to face Axel.

However, there are things worse than imaginable. And one of those things is ending up in Saix's ensuite…while the berserker is showering…without the curtain shielding him from view. Could anything be worse? Well…perhaps the fact that Saix noticed Demyx instantly, staring unabashed at the Nocturne for some time before his eyes become solid gold.

"WHY YOU-!"

Emitting an extremely girly squeal, Demyx dove from the bathroom, leaping over Saix's bed and making for the door, however, he was forced to jump back as the Claymore struck the door with immense force, preventing his escape.

Striding out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. Saix fixed Demyx with a deadly glare, "Exactly what do you think you were doing in here?" he asked in a cool voice, anger shining clearly in his eyes. "Well? I'm waiting" he hissed, his voice more venomous than the glare he wore.

"I-I…I didn't mean to end up in here, I'm sorry, honest" Demyx squeaked breathlessly. His body frozen in pure terror as he watched Saix wrench his Claymore from the door and lock the surprisingly undamaged door.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Demyx said fearfully, backing up slowly, hitting the edge of the bed in such a state that he ended up falling back onto it, giving Saix the chance to sit on his waist, staring down at him before bringing a thin cold finger up to stroke his cheek, "May I enquire as to why your crying, Demyx?" he questioned, frowning.

Crying…now that wasn't possible. Certainly not when one hasn't got a heart. Nevertheless, it seemed he stood corrected as a fresh wave of tears escaped the Nocturne's eyes. "I saw Axel and…" "-And Roxas?" Saix stated openly, it was common knowledge those two had a special relationship. However, it seemed Demyx had been left out of the know.

"Yeah…" Demyx nodded, swallowing heavily, obviously this troubled him. "I should go…" He said quickly, realising he wasn't exactly comfortable with how the situation was developing. Saix however had different plans, seeing the tears and sensing the pain seemed to give him an appreciation for the other nobody.

Demyx tired him with his false smiles and feign laughter. To see the other nobody like this…broken. He felt human…or at least normal.

Something seized him inside, and as Demyx made to rise off the bed, he pressed him back down and without a word claimed his lips, using a hand to tilt the Nocturne's head back, making it easier to slip a tongue into his mouth.

Pulling away rather roughly, Demyx covered his lips with his hand before shooting off the bed and down the hall, leaving a rather bemused Saix in his wake.

What in Kingdom Hearts had just happened!?


	2. Squirrels Behind

The next morning was almost unbelievably abnormal. To say the least. Where as Axel and Demyx would usually be chatting loudly, most likely planning another prank, it seemed the Nocturne was doing everything possible to avoid the other.

Even Saix seemed to be acting peculiar. Perhaps it was the constant glares of doom he kept hurtling at Axel whenever the red head dared to lay even a finger on Demyx. Nevertheless, this whole situation proved nothing short of entertainment for the other nobodies around the table.

"C'mon, Demyx, just gimme a chance to explain" Axel insisted, laying a hand on Demyx's, apparently this wasn't the smartest thing to do as another glare was sent at him, causing shivers to run down his back and forcing Axel to immediately take back his hand. If looks could kill, he would have been dead hours ago.

Demyx seemed to pay no heed to either of them and simply spooned mouthful after mouthful of his cereal down his throat.

"Demy, I'd watch 'at if I were you, you'll end up chokin' yerself" Xigbar noted blandly, from where he had strode in on the roof. Dropping down and finding himself a seat, he leant back and glanced from Saix to Axel to Demyx in confusion before grinning widely.

"Ah…I see whats going on. It's a love triangle ain't it?" He snickered into his hand causing a couple of members near by to burst into quiet laughter. Demyx shot Xigbar an annoyed glanced, but shrugged his shoulders, "If that's what you want to call it" he answered, pushing his plate aside and leaving the room.

"Number nine?"

Demyx froze, refusing to turn around. There was only one person who used that name on him so sternly and in all truth he was far to scared to face him. No…scared wasn't the word…embarrassed?

"Demyx" The name was followed by the feeling of arms around his waist and a warm body pressing up behind him, "Are you running away from me?" Saix whispered into his ear, blowing his neck causing Demyx to give a startled squeak.

Chuckling, Saix nuzzled his face into Demyx's neck from behind and felt the younger male tense up. "Oh come on, I don't bite…often" Saix assured the Nocturne, without a word pulling away and twisting him around to face him. Using his body, he pressed Demyx back against the wall, smirking at how innocent and disbelieving Demyx looked.

One hand clasped around both Demyx's wrists, holding them above his head, the other held his body back against the wall as he brought his lips crashing down against the Nocturne's dominantly. Forcing them open so he could claim them.

For a moment Demyx felt his heart flutter. Heart? Well, he felt something, his eyes closed lightly, he'd always wanted to do this with Axel, he'd always imagined it like this but…"No!" Demyx protested, struggling.

There was only one difference. Saix wasn't Axel.

Demyx found himself shuddering at the kiss, and jerked back quickly. Although he only succeeded in giving Saix access to his lips once more. For a few moments, this continued and then… "Say cheese!" The Gun-weilder grinned triumphantly, taking a quick snap of the two.

"Ah-Xigbar!" Demyx cried shocked, "Hah, now who has the blackmail Mr. Berserker?" Xigbar smirked at the rapidly angering Saix. "YOU. HAD. BETTER. RUN!!" Saix snarled, leaping after Xigbar whose eyes widened and he quickly dodged the Claymore, running down the hall as quickly as his legs could carry him.

"SHUT UP!" Marluxia growled, holding out his scythe and knocking Xigbar flat on the ground, "Do you have any idea what time it is!?" he hissed before striding into the kitchen, pink hair a mess and dressed in a floral patterned pair of pyjamas.

"As much as I'm impressed that you've made friends -ahem- I'm afraid killing Xigbar will only result in you taking on his work load" Xenmas called from the door. Saix grumbling all sorts of curses but dropping the half-dead nobody back onto the ground and straightening up.

He couldn't help it. After staring at the mat of hair on Saix's head which now resembled a maimed mop head, Demyx broke into silent giggles, then doubled over in laughter. The Berserker standing still, wondering what in Kingdom Hearts could be so funny.

"Demyx, keep it down-…" Marluxia cut off, about to yell at Demyx for being so noisy in the morning, he had a hard time keeping his own laughter down, instead slapping a hand over his mouth and trying to hide it.

"What is so funny?" Saix hissed impatiently. "Y-Your hair dude…" Xigbar laughed from the ground, "Your head looks like a squirrels behind" he said, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"THAT'S IT, I'M KILLING EVERY ONE OF YOUR!" Saix cried.

"Oh crap.." Xigbar said, eyes wide, pulling himself from the floor and sprinting down the hall next to the hysterical Nocturne. The Berserker steps behind them. "See you, dude" Xigbar snorted, quickly leaping through a portal.

Decidedly making his own portal, Demyx stuck one leg through when Saix grabbed his arm, "Got you know" He smirked. "Mmm…or, I could do this" Demyx grinned, leaning forwards and giving Saix a quick kiss then leaping through the portal.

"W-what..?" Saix stuttered, clearly at a loss for what to say while Marluxia looked at him amusedly, "Aw…Saix has a wittle boyfriend?" He teased in a baby-voice, entering the kitchen quickly as the Claymore was lodged at his head.


End file.
